Look, Think, Feel
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Hurt by Inuyasha, Kagome finds it hard to believe in anyone, but, for some odd reason, he is always there, listening to her, and, after a while, mending her heart. How could she not fall for him?


_**A/N: **_I own nothing in this story, not even the idea which I think I overused. I thought that portraying Kagome's feelings a bit differently from what I have read to far would come out to be a new version, but I feel like I haven't done anything new. For some reason I always thought that one-shots never did an author justice. I work better with longer stories. That is why I consider this one a failure.

Inspired by the song: **My last breath **by **Evanescence **

_**But thank you for reading it non the less! I do hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-<br>**_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

_**Look, Feel, Think!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-**_

It's a very normal thing to look at someone, to analyze that person, to unclothe her or him till it stands bare in front of you. It's normal to think about that person in different ways from love to lust, from lust to fright, from fright to anger, from anger to remorse and then back to want. It's normal to think of ways to be with that person, though he or she never gives you the impression that the feeling is mutual. You never expected much anyways, so why should you force your own believes and ideas of the perfect partner onto that person. You always liked him or her for what they were, for how they behaved though, at some point in time, all they did to you was to hurt you, again and again. And it's easy to let yourself be swept away by your feelings for that person, seeing him or her the way you want to see them, never once changing your perspective, being afraid that you might loose something essential if you did so.

Kagome always found herself believing in those things, though her love for the hanyo never blossomed, the emptiness in her stretching and growing, eating away at her heart till there was nothing left. She believed in those lines, chanting them like a mantra, till they were left void of any meaning when her feelings were crushed under his feet. She had cried when he chased her away, choosing the dead, resurrected priestess, the clay doll that had a part of her soul, but even those tears vanished after some time, leaving only the pain in their way.

Though she had tried to forget and forgive, his smug smile, his gross attitude towards her like she was some kind of slave that had to cater to his commands, his absence and odor, like freshly dug soil, all of it made her heart close more into her chest, constricting and aching in ways that she never thought possible. But never once did she say something to him, always smiling, though that action had turned bitter, his eyes oblivious to the change. What was she to him anyway? She never once could answer the question, and her pained soul didn't even try to conjure up an explanation. It was something that she left to scatter through the wind.

_'It will pass...'_ she always told herself as her journey through the Feudal Era with the rag tag team stretched on and on.

How could the other members of her new found family see through her masks and he couldn't? She doubted that even Kikyo hadn't noticed what his indifference did to her, but she couldn't blame them, she never once thought that his actions were wrong. Why? Because it showed the capacity of the hanyo's love for the dead woman, though the way he always looked at her made her feel disgusted by her own appearance. She felt dirty because she looked like her, though her soul rebelled at those thoughts. She wasn't Kikyo and she was alive, though that thing never made her hold up a candle to the older woman. She wanted, sometimes, when her pain became unbearable as he screamed and insulted her, always comparing her to the dead miko, she wanted to yell and scream and beat him until the information penetrated that thick skull of his: she wasn't Kikyo and she will never be her. She was Kagome Higurashi! And she wasn't his shard collector, she was his friend, not an object, not some thing he could use whenever he felt like it.

Back a few years ago, she felt content to only be by his side, but that rapidly turned sorrow as she watched him chase the priestess like she was something unseen in the Era that could disappear any moment. But what about her? What did she lack? She could never understand, and right now, after so many months since she shed her last tears, she just wanted to get away from him. Her pure, altruistic heart was shattering and no one seemed to listen to her side of the story, though they all believed her. Sango had tried to fuss around her and help her in any way she could, but she had given up under the insistence of Kagome herself. She had told the demon slayer that she should focus on her relationship with the monk not on her stupid, heart related problems. Though she had said so, something in her heart yelled at the woman to just keep on persuading her to talk and release all the frustration, but the girl never did, though reluctance had shown in her eyes that day.

Now, as they walked to the next village where she had sensed the shards, she watched the sky, all blue and shinning, remembering the way her own eyes were back in the day. Now, her blue orbs had turned almost gray, mirroring her distress. What was she going to do with the feelings in her heart? If Inuyasha hadn't been such a jerk the past few week and would have let her speak her mind, she would have felt a little bit better, but he didn't even let her open her mouth, yelling at her for some unknown reason. She had always been a patient woman, waiting everything out, but her tolerance was sky rocketing and one more word from that insolent mouth of his and he will feel her wrath. Sure, she was still feeling depressed, but even that was beginning to fade, her anger reaching new levels as time passed.

"Hurry up, wench! I don't have all day!" his grumbling voice made her blood boil, but she just smiled, praying to the Gods above that they will keep her sane enough.

Her feet ached in the worst possible way, rivaling the one in her chest, but she decided to ignore them. What a masochist! – her mind mused, shaking it's head as she continued on, her ridiculous yellow back pack making her uncomfortable. Plus, the heat was driving her insane! All she wanted was to rest, and by the look of things so did Miroku, Sango and Shippo who was fanning himself, the tip of his tongue peeking through his parted lips. Groaning in displeasure, the ebony haired miko stopped to a halt, dropping the backpack onto the ground and then slumping herself next to it, hiding in the shade of the tall trees they were passing. Letting her aura relax, the young miko made a small sign with her hand to the three very tired beings that smiled in her direction. Leave it to Kagome to observe everything and take action!

"What the heck are you all doing?" the annoying voice of the angry inu made her grind her teeth together, biting back her angry remarks, reminding herself that she shouldn't talk like that to him, otherwise she will start another session of screaming and fighting.

"We need to rest and eat, Inuyasha! The heat isn't good for our health either!" she tried reasoning with her friend, looking up at him, her long lashes shading her orbs, making them even darker than they were.

"I don' care what you want! The village is up ahead! Why did you guys have to rest here?" his rising voice making her ears ache.

"And I am telling you that we can't move right now! Let us rest for a while and we will start right after!" her voice a pleasant tone, making a stark contrast with his.

He was about to retort something, adding some spiteful words and curses to top it all, when the air around them became heavier, the spike of a very powerful youki making their skin crawl. They knew by the way it fluctuated, cold, distant and domineering that it belonged to their new, quite reluctant ally, the Lord of the West himself, Sesshomaru. Sneering in the direction he came from, flying on his fluffy cloud, the taiyoukai just peered at them, lowering in their direction only when his ward, that flew happily on the back of his two-headed dragon, started to yell their names. His stoic, indifferent figure rose above his half brother's, the menacing light in his eyes reducing the whelp to silence.

Silently thanking the tall male for his assistance, as she was spared from yelling 'sit' at the hanyo and burring him ten feet under ground, Kagome bowed her head in his direction, almost missing his small reply as the tiny girl he had taken care of till now jumped down from the dragon, rushing in her direction. Smiling, the first real smile in days, the futuristic miko caught the hyperactive little girl hoisting her into her lap and listening to her chirping voice. She was always marveled by the way the girl spoke of her protector, and the way he took care of her, supporting her endless chit-chat and happy go lucky attitude.

_'I so wish I would have your patience sometimes...' _ her mind wondered off as she turned her head to see the ridiculously handsome inuyoukai staring at her, as her aura rose and fell around him.

As if he had heard what she had just though about in her head, a small smile spread on his lips, lighting his features, making her broken heart mend itself and beat faster. The mantra she had forgotten, ditching it because she never thought that was true to her cause, came rushing back into her head, her mother's words echoing all around her. Shaking her head, her cheeks turning red, Kagome beat the words away, thinking that there was no chance for her. The tai was even harder to approach than his brother had been, and he seemed so emotionless that the young eighteen year old girl didn't even want to try!

"Kagome-sama... Kagome-sama! Were are you looking? Rin wants to tell you something!" the bubbly black haired little girl in her lap drew her attention to her.

Nodding, the miko avoided to look at the older male, fearing that what she had just felt might come back. She wasn't about to jump into another unrequited love after being ditched by the first. Sure, he was just mouth watering, but she had to remind herself that he hated humans and that he had tried numerous times in the past to kill her, just because she was Inuyasha's wench. She wasn't about to fall for him just because he seemed a bit nice when Rin was around. He still remained the heartless, arrogant jerk she had met so many years ago. Though very well built, with a gorgeous face, way more powerful than all the guys she had ever met, and... But she stopped herself before her smell gave her away. It was strange enough that she was thinking about him all of a sudden, but that was almost impossible not to do because, for the past months the stoic inu had traveled with her gang keeping a safe distance but always being around for her, she didn't need to salivate after his ass. She even remembered the last time they had fought with a slimy demon that wanted the shards that she possessed and he had saved her before she even realized that the creature had launched itself in her direction. She remembered the way his eyes shone after he cleaned his claws, the way his hair waved in the soft breeze, the way his fur moved, everything that he did from that time on had drawn her attention to him, unconsciously. It was quite nice to look at someone that didn't resemble Inuyasha at all. She even came to the conclusion that his hair was shining with this silver feeling to it as if the moon itself had come down to earth to enlighten it, whereas Inuyasha's hair was somewhat closer to the color of snow, so much dirtier in her vision than his full youkai brother's .

Gulping yet again, Kagome found herself glancing in his direction, his eyes now closed as he waited for them to finish what they were doing, the small green imp at his side talking restlessly about how impure they were and how he, as a great Lord so much powerful than them, should just walk away from them, taking the little girl, or, as he thought, just let her stay with the miko that she so much resembled. It didn't tale long for the Lord of the West to just punch the small toad, silencing him as he continued to sleep, his gorgeous honey eyes closed. She even found their eyes to be different though anyone else would have told her that she was wrong: his eyes were deep, having this sunny hue to them, more round and perfect, smoldering at times, as Inuyasha's were just cat gold, obscure, but pretty not the less, as wide as they were. There were many things that she found attractive at the tall male, but she could never even dream about those things, though she watched him from the distance, wishing to be a demon more than ever before.

Sighting, the blue eyed beauty packed away all the finished goods she had brought and hadn't touched much, and got up, signaling her friends that she wanted to move, though her feet still ached. That was a thing that she will take care of that night, when she will bade in the forest, because she knew for a fact that they will not stay in the village up ahead. Plus, Sesshomaru would never accompany them there.

Slapping her forehead mentally, thinking that she had finally lost it because of her sorrow that, as a matter of fact, had started to change its form into something completely different, though she knew not how that had occurred, the miko kept an eye on the two children she now had to take care of as the new, much larger, pack began to move. Time flew by so quickly as they neared the village, where her senses told her that the shard had taken residence.

The wooden houses and poorly dressed people made her heart clench, pity making her smell spike, though the two dogs decided to ignore it, one more than the other. After they talked to the village's head about the demon wondering around, they soon found it's whereabouts, attacking it the second the vile thing had spotted them. Well, Inuyasha was the one that attacked first, swinging Tenseiga left and right, trying to show his brother who was stronger, as if that dispute wasn't something that happened every time they met. To her surprise, the tai didn't react, standing behind her, Kagome having the bow and arrow in hand, trying to back up her friends from a safe distance, not knowing how to fight up close. She shot arrow after arrow into the beast, purifying it until Inuyasha finished it off with a final fatal blow. Retrieving the shard so she could add it, untainted, to the ones she already had, she watched with hooded, bored eyes, at how the younger inu boasted about his little victory in front of his stone-hearted brother. This was so like him. This kind of antiques made her think over her past love for the hanyo.

Right when they were about to leave the village, something really strange happened: the ground started to shake and, as it opened right under the young miko, a steel arm encircled her waist, hoisting her up and away, leaving her friends behind to fend for themselves in front of a strange hairy, eyeless beast.

"You have to put me down!" she struggled against the hold, not noticing, in her panic for her friends, who was the one that saved her.

Although she bumped into his spiky armor a couple of times, bruising her flesh, Kagome didn't feel the pain, her eyes glued to the beast that attacked with it's numerous tentacles in a vicious manner, hurting both Sango and Miroku in one hit, though Inuyasha was withstanding the blows quite good. Flaring her reiki so that she could help them, sending a small ball like thing in their direction, Kagome only then realized, after smelling the burnt flesh and hearing the small hiss of pain, that she had unintentionally hurt her care taker. Turning around, trying to rephrase her plea one more time, she found herself looking into the deepest golden orbs she had ever seen in her life. Enraptured, she just stared as he sank into her own blue pools, feeling the sorrow that resided in them. But the magic was short lived, Kagome snapping back to reality after she heard a painful yelp coming from Inuyasha's mouth.

"Please... I... You... I have to help them!" she tried again, struggling in his hold as he descended at a very high speed as if he was about to do just was she had asked of him.

When the arm around her waist disappeared, Kagome felt cold, not noticing how the earth approached her way too fast. Using his venomous whip, Sesshomaru cut the beast in two, and then into four, killing it with a snap of his wrist, rushing right after that to catch the flying Kagome.

"Thank you..." she breathed, after he let her go, staggering on her feet, her hand clenching in his haori but releasing it soon after, a blush adorning her face.

Only a 'hn' met her ears as he turned on his heels, walking away from the group. That was the strange part: she didn't remember anything after that, only his touch, his eyes and the way she seemed to fall into them. Not even Inuyasha's yelling and insults could snap her out of it.

That night, she just stared at the sky, after she had bathed. Something in her wanted to talk to him. Sighting softly, she resumed her task of just staring up at the sky. It was so nice, so peaceful. Falling asleep in her sleeping bag, the futuristic miko thought about how strange, chaotic even that day had been, as if something in her brain had malfunctioned when he had come to stay with them. And she feared that this was the exact thing that happened.

Next day came too soon, and the next too and days turned into weeks as she noticed something even stranger: as time passed, Rin was making her come with her to the place the tall inu was resting and then ran off, leaving them together. After some time, hating the silence that always seemed to fall between them, the ebony haired miko opened up a discussion, finding out that the demon lord responded to her questions. Soon, she would forget all about Inuyasha, talking every night with the silent inu, well, she did most of the talking, but that didn't matter to her, because it seemed that he listened to her. She even got to tell him about the pain she still felt in her chest every night her dog friend would disappear into the forest to chase Kikyo and his response had made her stare at him, mouth agape:

"This Sesshomaru thinks that the pup was dropped on his head. Choosing a dead clay doll over a fine, alive miko is plain stupid."

She had remembered his tone, his words and the way his eyes had shone suggestively, in her direction. That night, after about one month since he had abruptly decided to stick to the group, though he sometimes disappeared to finish his business in his kingdom, Kagome came to where he was resting, his back leaning against a tree, his eyes fixed on the sky. He didn't turn to look at her, though she had hid herself using her reiki.

"I want to know what you meant when you told me those things this morning!" she enquired, something that no mortal or youkai at that, had ever done.

"This Sesshomaru meant exactly what he said! I do not repeat myself, little one!" his rich, deep voice vibrated through her, igniting something in her, something that she knew was dead.

"But, surely, you meant something more! I know you did!" her eyes flared to life, two blue orbs shining in the night as he exhaled, turning his head in her direction, his magenta stripes making his features even more beautiful.

As her eyes traced his face, his hand reached up, catching hers and pulling her down abruptly, her small frame falling over him. A strange idea popped into her mind, seeing that he had become very resilient against her powers: why not bring his left arm to him as a thank you gift for all the times he had saved her, from both herself and from others! She wasn't thinking of him as a friend, quite frankly, she didn't know what he was to her, but she wanted to do this for him.

"I do not repeat myself! This Sesshomaru, for one, would never do that... The whelp is quite stupid and foolish, loosing someone as dedicated and loving as you in exchange for something that can never belong to him..." his chest vibrating, his metal armor no where in sight that night.

Blushing, Kagome cleared her throat, making herself more comfortable at his side, right after she had scrambled from his lap and onto her knees. Looking up, through her thick lashes, she found him looking at the sky, a content look shining in his eyes. After talking so much to him, Kagome found out on her own why the little girl felt so attached to her protector, his nasty cold nature being only there as protection against all those that seek to find out his weaknesses and use them against him. He wasn't as insolent and haughty as most believed, though his ego was just as big as she had feared, tempered only sometimes by his unexpressed feelings, his arrogance subsiding minutely .

"Can I...?" she asked, motioning to his missing arm, her eyes glowing and her face red with embarrassment.

"Do as you please." was his response, not turning his head from the sky, letting her disrobe him and look at his missing arm.

Drawing in a shaky breath, the young girl moved her small fingers on the exposed skin, his collar hanging open so that all his let side was exposed to the warm night air. He didn't move when her hands cupped the missing member, nor when she closed her eyes, a pink light engulfing both her hands and his, a delicious friction making him close his own eyes in pleasure.

"It my hurt a bit... But I hope you won't mind the pulling and please let your youki blend with my reiki so I can make it functional..." her voice just above a whisper reached his pointed, elfin ears as he raised a perfect brow opening only one eye.

Her features, very close to those of a child shone beautifully as she tried to perform a task she had only recently discovered. Her full lips mumbled something, drawing his attention to them as she focused a lot of her energy on making his arm grow back, his bones appearing soon after he let his youki unite with her own holly energies, her face scrunching up in pain at the contact. A surge of pain, a mild discomfort, crossed through his body, a deep growl shaking both of them as she huffed, her pink tongue swiping over her lower lip, drawing the piece of flesh between her pearly teeth. When his muscles formed again, mimicking those of his right hand, balancing the power in his right with the power in his left, Kagome found herself short on breath. It was way more harder to do this on tai youkai than on full fledged demons like Shippo for example. She had healed him numerous times, but never did she feel so tired, and right in the middle of her task. Slumping on her legs, feeling them become numb, Kagome bit hard on her lips, feeling the cooper taste of blood fill her mouth. It wasn't a pleasant taste and she had no idea how Sesshomaru was feeling, but she found the strength in her to draw just a small part of the pain he must have felt in her own body. She never wanted to make those that she helped feel any kind of discomfort but this was a bit unbearable for her to take it all. It felt like her whole left arm was pulled away from her body and then reassembled with a hammer and a knife. It was horrible!

"I'm... sorry for... the pain... Sesshomaru..." she barely muttered, her head shaking, battling her tears.

She was about to loose it to the pain and scream when his right arm encircled her waist, hoisting her up in his lap, his forehead resting on her neck, the palm of his hand on her stomach pushing gently as she continued to reconstruct his arm, adding the very sharp claws and patching up the ivory skin. The purr that vibrated through his chest made her feel a bit better, as if he claimed back a part of the pain she had taken away from him. Right when she was about to finish, she opened her eyes to see his face so close to hers that she almost yelped and ran away from him, forgetting to add the last pieces of flesh on his digits. But she got really red, ducking her head, her eyes fixed on the stripes on his wrist that was resting on her lap. When everything was finished, Kagome tried to get up, but the arm around her waist didn't let her go as he breathed a shaky breath, a small groan escaping his beautiful lips.

_'I wonder if those are as soft as they look...'_ she wondered for the hundred time since he had let her get so close to him, though she had never asked why, especially knowing that he hated human.

Finding her ogling his face, her cheeks adorning a very pretty and seducing color, her own lips parted, Sesshomaru smirked, letting his head rest on the tree behind him, his eyes fixing themselves on her face. He had always wondered what he found so interesting in this small ningen onna, but he could never answer his question honestly, so he just went with the flow, something that wasn't characteristic to his personality. Flexing his new arm, winching a little when his youki washed over it, making it a part of his system, Sesshomaru marveled at how skilled the small girl was. She really did a great job.

"Doe... does it hurt?" she squealed when he pushed gently on her toned belly, feeling her warm skin through her scanty clothes.

Only a 'hn' met her ears, and, as she turned to ask him one more time about his arm, he lowered his head, his lips touching hers. She had so many secrets, this small miko, and her heart could support so much, plus she was very bright and had so much to offer. Too bad the stupid half-breed never saw what treasure he had next to him. Well, the loss of the mongrel was his gain. Pushing his mouth harder on hers, his eyes half lidded as hers were wide open, filled with something that he could identify as lust and surprise, the tai brushed his tongue on her lip, tasting her blood and flavor, all in one, finding it sinfully pleasant. In his long life he had never met someone that could talk to him like she did, and make him respond to her questions. She could find something interesting in anything and could show him things that he would never see otherwise. This small onna had made him give up on his stone mask when he was with her, and she never pressured him to talk to her, liking his silence just as much as when he responded to her. It was nice to feel that warm feeling when he had her next to him. She had even started to protect him and his ward, and even argued with the hanyo over his close proximity. She had accepted him and that was something that he didn't usually achieve if he didn't threaten that person.

As she gasped with pleasure, Sesshomaru plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, sweeping over her own as her hand encircled his neck, pulling him closer. He had healed whatever had made her insecure and unwanted, he had mended her heart, like she had told him a couple of nights before, after she had fallen asleep next to him. Now, all he wanted was to keep her next to him. Kissing her gently, Sesshomaru turned her around, so her legs strangled his hips, his now regenerated arm fondling her shapely bottom, as her chest pressed itself on his, the friction sending shocks of pleasure in his system, Kagome responding beautifully at his ministrations.

"I should take that as a Yes..." she breathed as his mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, giving her open mouth kisses until he reached her pulse, nibbling her skin as she moaned his name.

She wanted to talk to him, but it was pretty clear to her that he was far more busy with making her understand that he liked her, or that he was just horny. But, if she knew him as well as she thought, though he hadn't shown her everything, she could scratch that last option from her list. He was way too attentive to the spots that made her moan and expose her skin to him for him to be just in mere heat. When his hands reached up, under her blouse to cup her right breast, she purred with pleasure, forgetting everything that was on her mind up until that point.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will make you his... Do you object?" the wicked male asked, as he made her discard the T-shirt she was wearing, licking and sucking at her collarbone and leaving behind love bites.

If he had stopped right then, she would have thought about that, but the answer was the same, though she was a prude virgin: yes, a million times yes! Who would have said no to that gorgeous piece of ass anyway? Plus, the way his hands knitted her flesh made her mind turn to mush. So much for the composed Kagome. Nodding vigorously as he ripped her bra away, too impatience to get to her breasts than to wait and learn how the damn thing worked, Kagome gasped in pleasure, throwing her head back as he licked her nipples, paying attention to each of them. It felt so damn good the way his hot mouth felt on her skin that she almost came from those ministrations alone.

Sesshomaru for one, was enjoying this greatly: not only was the girl beautiful and looked amazing, but her taste just exploded in his mouth making his crave more, plus, those wonderful sounds she was making were going straight to his now painful erection that stood proudly for attention, poking her backside. Taking off his haori, he pushed his new found mate on the ground, her skin saved from scrapping on the ground by the rick silk. While he lavished her breasts, sucking and biting gently at the rosy mounds, his right hand moved down her belly, feeling the muscles twitch under his finger tips, her hands cradling his face, trying to pull him up for another sheering kiss. He obliged right after he discarded her skirt, his narrow hips fitting perfectly between her parted legs. As his mouth south out hers, the wicked vixen thrust her dripping core upwards, brushing deliciously against his burning erection. Growling deep in his chest from the pleasure, the taiyoukai kissed her deeply, making her moan a response as he thrust back into her, making a slow, deliberate friction between them.

Tossing under him, Kagome moved her mouth from his lips to his perfect jaw, kissing along side it, till she got to his neck, biting and sucking, something that made him growl, his eyes closed and head held high to let her do what she wanted to him. As she found a particularly sensitive spot in the junction between his neck and shoulder, Kagome bit there hard, drawing blood as his eyes shot open, a deep moan resonating through her.

Lifting her chin up after she cleaned the small droplets of blood, Kagome liking the way his youki popped on her tongue, Sesshomaru gave her another languid kiss, after moving lower, his hands making her skin break into goose bumps as he felt the soft skin of her tights. Reaching her navel, the tai dipped his long tongue into it, liking the way she moaned for him to continue, a fierce blush marooning her beautiful face making her irresistible. Going even lower, her hands on his shoulders, he sniffed her panties, her arousal drugging him, and almost making him loose control. Parting her legs further, the inu stuck out his long appendices, giving her clothed opening a long, hard lick, tasting her even through the fabric and finding that he couldn't have enough of it. Pulling her panties off of her, Sesshomaru resumed his licking, circling her engorged pearl with the tip of his tongue, blowing hot air over it from time to time, watching his loved one rattle in pleasure, her eyes boring into his, urging him on, her fire burning him. Taking the small bundle of nerves between his teeth, mindful of his canines, he sucked hard, hearing her taking a deep breath and letting it out as a yell of pleasure, her first orgasm hitting her full force. Licking her juices, though his member ached like hell, demanding him to push in her faster, Sesshomaru took his time, slithering his tongue in her, building the fire in her belly all over again, liking the way her insides fluttered. Giving her clean sex a long lick, he got on his knees, letting her gaze at him through pleasure hooded eyes, the full moon above giving his long, muscular body the air of a God. And she for one, never once dreamed that she would be like this ever, especially with a man like him. Something in this picture seemed surreal, like this was just a dream. But, she for one, would never say no to a dream such as this! No, sir! It was just too good to be true.

Licking two of his long clawed digits as her eyes moved with the motion of his hand, Sesshomaru smirked, lowering himself over her, kissing her deeply as he plunged one slick finger in her wet core. The moment her body felt the invasion, her insides constricted around it, making Sesshomaru groan. He had known before that she was tight, being a virgin and all, but this was something that he hadn't been expecting. She was going to choke him into completion. He just knew it, not that he didn't like the idea. Pumping the digit in and out of her, the tai nuzzled her neck and then added a second, feeling her tense up both in pleasure and pain. At this point his hand was wet with her overflowing juices, but he was so absorbed in watching her facial expressions and hearing his name roll off that tongue that he could barely hold it in. As a third finger stretched her, Kagome started thrusting her hips forward to meet his hand midway.

Seeing that she was ready, Sesshomaru pulled out of her, leaving her panting for more, so very close to completion, and, as he licked his right hand clean, his eyes fixed on hers, the usually white part of his eyes now a pinkish color, he tugged at his hakama, loosening the knot and then throwing them to the grown, standing before the petite miko in all his naked glory. Her eyes widened and her insides clenched, as she gulped: he was way more endowed than what she had thought. Lowering his lean body down, sustaining his weight in his hands, his beautiful hair a curtain of moon rays, Sesshomaru asked her without speaking if she wanted to continue. Without giving him a verbal answer, Kagome encircled his neck, bringing him down and kissing his lips gently, just liking the way they felt, so differently than everything she had ever felt. A deep rumble of approval made her giggle as he opened her legs, his body covering hers completely. Nuzzling her neck, Sesshomaru grabbed his stiff erection and probed her entrance, moving it up and down on her slick folds, liking the way she moaned, pulling him closer to her as if that was even possible.

"This is going to hurt, love... But bare with me..." he whispered, huskily at her ear, licking the shell, as he pushed his shaft into his lover.

Kagome was so amazed by what he had called her that she wasn't even aware of what was happening until a sheering pain tore her lower part apart, her hymen being tarred through by his engorged member. Tears spilled down her cheeks immediately licked away by Sesshomaru who, attentive to her state, stopped from time to time. She was squeezing him so hard that he felt like his member was going to fall off. Huffing, his breath elaborated, only half way through, the inuyoukai kissed her, sucking her tongue into his mouth, his hand moving between their united bodies to play with her pearl and make her ease up. It didn't take her long to feel a bit better. Still kissing her, circling her hips with both his hands and hoisting her a bit, the beautiful, impatient male pushed all the way through, eating away her scream, trembling because of the strain in his body. It felt so good to be in her, such a snug fit that it made him wonder if she wasn't made especially for him. Kissing her forehead and then her eyes, Sesshomaru tried to calm her down. Kagome was in pain but as she shifted her hips, she found out that the friction her lover's member produced inside her made her feel a lot more things than the burning pain. Bending her legs so she could have a safe grasp on his hips, Kagome pulled her body away as his eyes closed, leaving her to do that small motion. The friction was more than she could describe as she pushed back, meeting his hips. Warmed up by her actions, Sesshomaru growled menacingly at her, taking control of the thrusts, keeping the slow pace in order not to hurt her, though that wasn't enough to make him feel as good as he knew he could feel.

The pushing and pulling of his hips were soon met by his little vixen's as he speed up, her moans growing as his mushroom head touched something particularly sensitive in her, coaxing small, strangled screams as her nails dug into his back. Pulling the small of her back up, the demon lord intensified his thrusts, rolling his hips making Kagome's eyes roll in the back of her head, her back arching because of the friction. All pain aside, the taiyoukai made her feel like she was going to combust because of the pleasure she was feeling. It didn't take long for the pressure in her belly to explode, her insides clamping on his shaft, the deep rumbled in his chest heightening her pleasure. Given this chance, Sesshomaru started to thrust faster and harder than before, Kagome building another orgasm right after she finished the second, her moans turning into screams that shook the forest they were in, as her lover only groaned, too preoccupied to nibble on her shoulder, his eyes tightly shut, bleeding red. He didn't want to scare her, but he felt his stoic self leave him only his beast remaining. When he felt her small, beautiful hands on his face he all but roared, trying to make her understand that, if she became even sweeter than she already was, he was going to loose it and pound into her like the beast he was. His youki washed over her in tidal waves, but her reiki withstood it, as she turned his face to hers, kissing the half moon on his forehead as he pounded into her, slow deep thrusts shaking her body. Her soft lips traveled from his forehead to the ragged markings on his high cheekbones, but what she said next made him love her even more, loosing his temper altogether:

"I..want..all of ... you.. Sesshomaru..."

That was when he pulled out of her abruptly, turning her on her stomach, her ass in the air as he entered her in one deep thrust, not hearing the pleasure pained wail that escaped her mouth. From that moment on all that he thought about was how good her body was, and how tight it felt no matter how hard he entered her or how many times. Her voice was gone when another mind blowing orgasm shook her, making him fall right after her, shooting his seed deep within her, a knot forming between them. Roaring his victory, Sesshomaru bit her shoulder, drinking her blood, her reiki entering his system as she had bit him earlier, drinking his blood. Both of them shook in the aftershocks, the tai inuyoukai falling on his right side, pulling Kagome close to his body. Huffing, his skin sleek with sweat, Sesshomaru turned on his back, his new mate on top of him, her wet air sticking to her back and her forehead. Combing his hand through her tresses, looking at her wheezing form and thinking about what happened, the god-like creature hummed something only for himself, kissing his mating mark softly.

"You are going to stay by my side, right?" her weak voice made his eyes shift to her beautiful face.

"Yes.." was his response, liking the way her eyes shone with love.

Opening his mouth to say something, the Alpha dog found himself looking at a sleeping gorgeous woman. She was spend after their intense copulating. Chuckling to himself, the tai mused at the thought of his younger half-brother's face when he will feel the smell off of her . Even till this day the stupid pup believed that the minx in his arms was his. Such idiotic thoughts, he whispered to himself.

Covering their naked forms, though still tied together by his knot, Sesshomaru rested his head on his left arm, his right drawing lazy circles on his mate's back, his eyes fixed on the stars. Something told him that the old dog up there was laughing his ass of because of his human-hating son copulating with a human female. But she wasn't just any human female: she had the power of a daiyoukai and he had seen that long before any other had. She was just plain amazing, completing him in every aspect.

**-Next day- **

He walked straight like he usually did, only this time, five pair of eyes were fixed on his form as he approached the camp fire. In his arms, the little flustered miko was gazing at him like he was going to do or to say something really embarrassing, though he had no intention at all. Her reiki spiked when the voice of her sister chirped happily:

"I was wondering when you two would be together!"

Snapping her head in the direction of the sound, Kagome felt her neck muscles strain, but could not say one word.

"We already saw through your desires, Kagome-sama! Plus, Sesshomaru-sama here isn't as emotionless as he seems to be when he is around you, though, for an untrained eye, he doesn't seem any different!" the perverted monk's voice made her eyes widen even more as her mate puffed, a fine brow rising as he looked from one mortal to the other.

The insolent whelp was missing, so this was going to be a shock to him, though for his companions didn't seem to be. It amazed him how knowledgeable the humans were regarding his person. As he opened his mouth to ask something, the stench of his younger kin made his nostrils flare as the idiot came rushing through the wood, smelling of soil and death, like he had been humping a pile of dirt.

"Put her down, you bastard!" the furious yell of the half-breed made him smirk, his deadly fangs showing.

"Inuyasha, calm down... " his mate tried to intervene, though he could sense through their connection that she wasn't happy about his reaction, knowing, like he had speculated before, that the idiot was still regarding her as his.

But the smaller dog didn't even want to hear, sprouting profanities, launching himself at them to rip his neck out, as he warned with a high voice. Dodging the dog, Sesshomaru held his precious miko to his chest with one hand, his now cold, icy glare making Inuyasha think twice before attacking as he crackled his fingers. He so wanted to end his life, but, by the look his miko was sending the both of them, that wasn't possible.

Yelling again, Inuyasha pulled out Tenseiga jumping in the air to attack his brother. Before he could even descend properly, an even more powerful yell made his ears twitch, aching. His mate had yelled at the top of her lungs the only command that could stop the rampant idiot.

"Inuyasha no Bakka! Ossuari!"

The pearls around the hanyou's neck glowed pink and slammed the fool face first into the ground, the crater being about four feet deep. The next 'sit' commands, yelled in a furious tone as she explained the moron that he was her mate and that he could just go to hell if he was so stupid and wouldn't understand that, deepened even further. When she stopped, her hand clenching his shoulder, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, smiling proudly. Kissing his forehead, Kagome told her gang, as they shook their heads because of the hanyo, that they were leaving.

Later that day, as Sesshomaru left her, quite reluctant, to go to his shiro, Kagome pulled her long time friend into a clear zone to talk to him. She told him everything, seeing his eyes sadden and his aura deflate. He was a kind soul, but what she needed he could never offer. She made him understand that, though he wanted to make it up to her. She never once let him apologies. It was hard enough for her like it was, he didn't need to make himself grovel at her feet after all that had been forgotten.

When he left, a small smile made her crying face brighten. It was finally over. She had looked at him, had thought of him and had felt all that he could have ever given her, but their relationship could have never worked. Now she was looking at a very gorgeous youkai, feeling him deeper in her soul than she had ever though possible and there was no passing minute for her not to think about him, feeling his response through their connection. Giggling, wiping away her tears, still staggering on her feet, Kagome walked to her friends. It was OK now, though, if she thought about the future, then she feared that, one way or another, something bad will happen.

_'I will fight for us... I will defeat Naraku, and I will stand by your side Sesshomaru... I swear!' _ her resolve making her heart swell, the feeling of him embracing her soul making her eyes water once more.

It was so good to have that empty part of you filled to the fullest by a person that would and could take care of you with the price of his life. But she will fight along side him. She will show him that her powers were real!

* * *

><p><strong><em>-x-x-x-<em>**

**_-x-x-_**

**A/N: ** Should I continue this? I made it as an oneshot, but I could make a series and show you what I meant by ' she is close to a daiyoukai in terms of power'. I expect some reviews, just to know if you want to read more of this cannon version or not.


End file.
